Central State University, a historically black, four year liberal art institution located in southwest Ohio is requesting $693,654 from the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services to support a three year project to conduct research on alcohol and drug abuse. Four separate projects - one in psychology, one in physiology, one in sociology/anthropology, and one in biology. The broad long term objectives of this project is: (1) to build an infrastructure at the University to conduct ongoing ADM research; (2) to increase information about critical psychological and psychosocial variables as they relate to the health of Americans, particularly Blacks, who are involved in alcohol and drug abuse; (3) increase information about the effect of alcohol on neurobehavioral system (using the rodent model) and to increase knowledge about the interactions of cocaine and exercise on ventricular arrythmias (using the rodent model).